


All I Need

by SilverMidnight



Series: All I... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter's sister is starting her schooling at Hogwarts. What happens when she starts to be friends with our favorite Slytherin, Severus Snape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I restart a story when I'm trying to bounce back after finishing a really long story before going into another really long story? Yes, Yes I shall.
> 
> REDO!!! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Hazel eyes scanned the busy train station almost frantically. He had looked away for one second and she was gone. How could she be gone already? She knew better than to leave his side when they were in big crowds.

James Potter had promised his parents that he would watch over his little sister no matter what happened and what was the first thing he did when they got to the train? He lost her! Though it wasn't really all the difficult to do so. She was not a tall person.

Gritting his teeth James looked around once more letting out a breath of relief when he saw black curls bouncing. Grabbing their bags he hurried to follow the hair and saw that it was in fact his sister.

Standing in front of a ginger boy that was a few years older than James was stood Spencer. He was just glad that while she wasn't tall she was easy to pick out of a crowd when you did see her.

"Sorry about her," James smiled coming to stop in front of the pair, "Spencer, come on. We have to get on board."

"Can I sit with you, James?" came a soft, shy voice.

Looking down at the small body James saw matching hazel eyes staring up at him. With a smile he pulled her against him and brushed the hair out of her face. Okay, he was completely wrapped around her little finger.

Not that he was complaining. Spencer was the light of his world. Of his parents world as well. Truthfully, she was the light of anyone that was near her. She was one of those personalities.

"Of course," James agreed squeezing her shoulder, "I know my friends will want to meet you."

Even as he said this he knew that it wasn't exactly true. He knew he'd told his friends about his sister, but it didn't go really into details. At that moment in time there was no real reason to tell them more.

Now there was. Spencer was here and he had to protect her. And she needed to be protected. There was no doubt in James mind that his sister was going to be a Hufflepuff and that actually scared him.

She was sweet and kind. She always saw the best in people even when they were attacking her. It was almost as if she didn't quite understand that the person was trying to harm her.

He knew that wasn't true. There had been too many nights where he or his parents had to comfort her when someone had said something. That never seemed to stop her from moving on though.

That was the thing that he loved about her the most. She kept her sweetness and innocence when he thought it was impossible. That didn't mean that she stood there and took it though.

No, she, in her own little Spencer way, always ended up telling the person that they were wrong. They never thought that she was trying to be mean or anything like that. It was something to see.

Because of that James knew that his sister was going to be in Hufflepuff. Something he didn't truly like thinking about. It was going to be hard enough to protect her since they were a year apart, but add that to her being in another house?

With a shake of his head James placed a hand on his sisters back and slowly guided her to through the train and to the cart he knew his friends would be. Time for introductions and, hopefully, convince them to help protect her.

"James," Sirius greeted when the door opened, "Where have you been?"

"That was my fault," Spencer smiled shyly looking between the two boys, "I got distracted by this owl. He was beautiful."

"Yes he was," James smiled pushing her further in so he could close the door, "Spencer, these are my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Guys, this is my little sister."

As everyone greeted each other Spencer took a seat next to Remus who moved away from her slightly. She gave a confused look but moved away slightly to give him room not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

Remus gave Spencer a simple smile at the movement. It wasn't often that people gave him enough room to feel comfortable. It was actually a good feeling knowing that she was doing it because she was being kind.

Soon the cart was filled with Sirius, James and Peter talking about their summers while Remus explained where everything in the castle was to Spencer. It wasn't a long explanation, but the girl's attention was focused on him.

Because of that no one noticed the door sliding open to show an older boy and girl. The boy looked over the small group with a sneer before coming to stop at Spencer and having the sneer turn to a smile.

"Hello," the boy spoke his voice barely over a bored drawl his eyes focused on Spencer, "I don't believe we've met. I am Lucius Malfoy. And you?"

"Spencer Potter," she greeted with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucius."

"Likewise. Why don't you come sit with us? Get away from these unworthy of your beauty?"

"I don't...I don't understand."

"Little Spencer, don't you know? Ah, Potter. Of course your mind has been filled with lies of these people. Come. I can tell you the truth."

Gritting his jaw James started to stand up only to see his sister shaking her head. Hazel eyes met letting the Gryffindor see the sadness that was held in her eyes. Damn, he really hated seeing that look in her eyes.

"I don't know who told you that, Lucius," Spencer started with a shake of her head, "But they're wrong. There's nothing unworthy of anyone. I don't see how you can even think that. Please. Leave."

Spencer turned away from Lucius and towards Remus. The boy looked around the cart wondering what he was supposed to do only for his eyes to come to stop at Spencer once more.

Seeing the sadness play in her eyes he found himself slowly moving towards her and resting a hand on her shoulder. That seemed to be permission enough to Spencer who moved closer to the boy and buried her head in his chest.

Remus sat up straighter feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment, but not wanting to move the girl. Sometimes he truly hated that he was a good guy that cared about people he barely knew.

"He's gone," Remus whispered rubbing her back, "He left."

"Did he..." Spencer pulled back looking around, "Did he look mad?"

"That doesn't matter," Sirius jumped it, "It's Malfoy."

"What does that have to do with anything? He's still a person."

"I'm not sure of that."

Spencer stared a Sirius for a moment as if she was trying to figure out whether the older man was being truthful. With a shake of her head Spencer stood up and walked out of the cart without saying anything.

As the door closed James let out a sigh. He knew that following her right now wouldn't end right. She needed time to think about everything that just happened. Hopefully that time wasn't going to be shared with Malfoy.

The Gryffindor knew that Malfoy wasn't a good man. He had made that very clear and they had only known each other for a year. Though why he had just talked to Spencer like it was nothing was beyond him.

Slytherin's always had an underhanded plan though. He had to be planning something. There was no way... Okay, so it's possible that he didn't have a plan, but there was no way James was going to think that way.

"Your sister is..." Sirius started to say with a shake of his head.

"I know," James sighed running a hand through his hair, "She feels everything. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but it's going to get her killed."

"Don't you think I know that, Sirius? She just sees the world so different than anyone else I know. She believes everyone is good unless she sees it herself. I'm trying to protect her, guys. I really am, but it's a lot harder than it sounds."

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow. Don't worry. We'll help you protect her. You'll going to need the help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Severus slipped through the train silently avoiding everyone. Normally he would try and find Lily and hang out with her, but they had had a fight before boarding the train and that was the last thing he wanted.

His head was starting to pound and being alone sounded nice. If he was able to get into his cart without any other Slytherin, mostly Lucius and his group, then he might actually have a fairly nice trip.

Moving into the first empty cart he found he closed the door and sighed softly when he sat down. Finally, away from all the people. Now he just had to make sure it stayed that way for the rest of the trip.

Stretching out on the seat he pulled a book out of his pocket and started to read. If he was going to be stuck on a train alone then he was going to make the best of it and catch up on some reading he wanted to do over the summer.

Four chapters into the book the door swung open revealing Narcissa Black. Biting back a groan he sat up and gave her a glare hoping she'd say whatever she needed and left him alone.

"What are you doing, Severus?" Narcissa asked walking into the compartment.

"Reading," he deadpan staring at her, "What do you want?"

"Lucius is in a bad mood. Apparently, James Potter's little sister and he had a conversation. It didn't end well."

"Thank you for the warning. Anything else?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes before leaving. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the warning, but he truly didn't want to be around people right now. Though, out of everyone it could be, Narcissa wasn't that bad.

There wasn't many people that the boy got along well with. In fact, he could only think of three people that he didn't mind being around. Narcissa Black was one of them, as long as she was alone.

He didn't like the person that she turned into when she was around her siblings or Lucius was around. She was a different person. A darker person. It was going to be hard to see what happened as they grew up.

Shaking his head Severus opened his book back up and started to read once more. There was nothing that he could do to change her mind though. She was with Lucius for the long haul.

A soft knock came to the door causing Severus to glare at it as it slowly opened. That glare turned confused when he saw a girl standing there looking around as if she was lost and confused.

"Hello," the girl offered with a hopeful smile, "Is it alright if I sit in here?"

"Sure," the Slytherin nodded before he could stop himself.

Looking away he questioned himself at the answer. He did not want to be around people right now. He truly didn't, but that hadn't stopped him from telling her that she was welcome to come in.

As she shut the door behind her he let his eyes travel over her taking her in. It was obvious that she was younger than him so she was a first year. Still she had a confidence in her letting him know she came from a magical family.

That could be a good or a horrid thing. It all depended on the family that she came from. Honestly, as long as she wasn't like the Malfoy's or like most of the Black's, than he was going to be fine.

Pushing those thoughts to the side he focused mostly on how she looked hoping to figure out which family she belonged to. There was something about her that he recognized, but he couldn't figure it out.

Her curly black hair hitting the middle of her back. Her eyes were bright cognac color that just seemed to pull him in. While her skin was slightly tanned letting him know she spent most of her summer in the sun.

He had to admit that she looked very much like what he thought a Gothic princess would look like. Lily had let him burrow one of her books and she was exactly what the character had made him think of.

"I'm Spencer," she introduced sitting on the other side of the cart.

"Severus," he nodded putting his book to the side for a moment.

"Is this your first year as well?"

"Second. Do you know what house you think you'll be in?"

"My parents and brother say that I'll probably be in Hufflepuff."

Severus's heart dropped at that. It was possible for Slytherin's to be friends with other houses, of course, but it was hard. He was learning that now that he and Lily were going to school.

Though it was harder since Lily was in Gryffindor. It was nothing to see Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's as friends. Not all that hard to find Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's as friends either. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's though...Not often.

Those friendships and relationships were far from in-between and, for the most part, very rarely worked out for either party. It was easier to stay within your own house when you were in school.

"What house are you in?" Spencer questioned curiously.

"Slytherin," Severus answered picking his book thinking that the conversation was over.

"Okay. What are you reading? Is it for a class?"

Severus stared at the younger girl in confusion. Saying that he was a Slytherin should have been enough to get her to leave him alone completely. Spencer truly didn't make sense to him.

Clearing his throat he turned the book so she could see the cover. Squinting slightly she shook her head before moving to the side he was sitting on and placed a hand on his.

The Slytherin froze where he was letting her move his hand so she could see the book better. He could feel the warmth coming from her body as she moved closer to him while opening the book.

The only person that ever sat this close to him was Lily and that was usually only when they were at their homes. At school, while they were friends still, there was almost a barrier between them.

Maybe this was why so many Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's were friends. Hufflepuff's simply didn't care what house you were in. As long as you were a good person to them everything was fine.

"Potions," Spencer smiled, "Is this your favorite subject?"

"Yes," Severus spoke clearing his throat, "It is."

"May I look at it with you?"

Nodding his head Severus tried to relax only for the young girl to curl into his side and place the book on his lap. Looking down he saw her smile happily up at him before looking down at the book once more.

For a moment Severus sat there unmoving. This was not something that he was used to dealing with. People did everything they could to stay away from him. They didn't try to get closer.

Swallowing heavily he looked down at the book and started to read aloud. He could feel hazel eyes on him as he read. He knew it wasn't something a lot of people were interested in. Why Spencer wanted to hear it was beyond him.

As he read he found that not only was she paying attention, but she would stop him to ask questions when there was something she didn't understand. It was as if he was teaching her about the potions.

It was an odd thought, but it was actually a bit fun knowing that he was showing her something that she only knew the basics of. He could actually teach her something that she didn't know.

"The train will be stopping soon," Severus sighed feeling it slow down, "You should get ready."

"Oh?" Spencer looked around a frown on her lips, "I was having fun."

"You were?"

"I was. You'd make a wonderful Potions Professor, Severus. Is that what you want to do?"

"I enjoy potions, but I am unsure what I wish to do with it."

"Until you figure it out would you be okay teaching me?"

"Professor Slughorn is the Potions Professor."

"Yes, but maybe you could tutor me when you're not busy?"

Searching the girls eyes for some kind of trick. Still, she seemed truthful in wanting him to teach her. It was odd, but he had enjoyed showing her what was in the book.

Slowly nodding his head in agreement he watched the young girls face light up as she smiled. Small arms wrapped around the Slytherin crushing Spencer to him and holding on tightly.

As she pulled back Spencer pressed his lips to his cheeks. A dark blush came to his face at the feeling, but Spencer was already closing the door as she left the compartment to get changed.

"This is not going to end well," Severus sighed putting his book away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

Feeling his head beginning to pound angrily Severus climbed out off the train and started towards the carts. A sneer came to his lips as he was pushed around as everyone tried to move around.

Right now he wanted to get into the Great Hall and then down the Slytherin Common Room. If he thought he wanted to be alone before... He just wanted to go to sleep and forget today happened

It wasn't that it was a bad day. The fact was that he had had a very fun train ride with Spencer. That in and of itself was a huge problem. And wasn't it sad that being happy was actually a problem?

The Slytherin should be glad that he had made another friend. There was something in the pit of his stomach that told him this wasn't something he should be happy about. Something was coming.

It always turned out that way didn't it. Shaking his head of the thoughts he looked around trying to find a way to get away from the thrum of people only to freeze when he caught sight of Spencer.

She was holding on tightly to James Potter looking up at him with love and wonder in her eyes as Sirius Black talked to her. Suddenly Severus realized exactly why he thought she looked familiar. Spencer was James Potter's little sister.

Of course she was his little sister. Why would she be anything else? It's not as if the world didn't revolve around the man and his friends. It only made sense that they two of them were related.

How was it Severus continued to find himself in these situations? First the man decided that he wanted Lily Evans and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted. Even if she wanted him to.

And she did want him to. Sometimes. Severus could tell that his friend was, at the very least, intrigued by the Gryffindor. She just disliked how he believed that he could get anything he wanted with a smile and a little charm.

That did only a little to stop her from falling for the boy like everyone else seemed to. It wasn't going to be long before she gave in though. He knew he was going to lose her no matter how much he hated it.

Now he had added Spencer to the list of things he was going to lose to James Potter. Not that he had been able to truly say that he and Spencer had been friends. She was just a person he met on the train.

He had talked to her for maybe four hours. That was barely long enough to call them acquaintances. There would have been no reason for him to ever talk to her if he had just kept his mouth shut.

Instead he said that he'd teach her potions. How did that seem like a good idea to him? He might enjoy potions, but he was in no way a Potions Master. Why did she have to come into his compartment?

With a sigh Severus climbed into a carriage. Right now there was nothing he could do to push the girl away from him, but he promised to himself that before the week was over he'd do just that.

As the Slytherin closed the door James and his friends walked past the carriage to find one for them silently. At least James was being silent. His mind was running to quickly to pay attention to much.

"James?" Remus questioned resting a hand on his friends shoulder, "What are you thinking?"

"She's a Hufflepuff," James shook his head, "You saw what she did with Malfoy. And that was with me next to her. What do you think she's going to do when I'm not there?"

"Being a Hufflepuff isn't a bad thing."

"It makes her vulnerable. I know what she's like, Remus. I know how something so simple and innocent to you and me can destroy her. She needs to be protected."

"You can only protect her so much. And from what I saw she doesn't need to be protected that much. She's a good kid."

"She's still just a kid."

"And what are you?"

Remus stopped in front of an empty carriage and stared at his friend. The two men stared at each other for a moment before he nodded his head. There was a reason he was known as the smart one in their group.

The carriage started towards the castle a moment later. It was almost time for Spencer to be sorted. James had nothing to worry about. He just ended up thinking too much when it came to people he cared about.

By the time the Sorting Ceremony came about James head was ready to pound out of his head. Once he started Hogwarts he knew that his sister was going to be in Hufflepuff and he had been okay with that.

Until he started to met people and saw how they treated Hufflepuff's. Maybe he was only seeing the bad things, but he did not want his little sister to end up being used and stepped on because her heart was too big.

That didn't seem like a bad thing in his eyes. There were a lot of people that would use her kindness just to get close to her so they could bring her down to their level and that was not okay with him.

"James," Sirius whispered jabbing him in the stomach with his elbow, "Spencer's up."

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts the boy focused on the stage just in time to see his sister almost skip up to the chair. Seemed she wasn't the least bit nervous of what was going on.

For a moment the Great Hall was quiet while the Sorting Hat thought. At least that's what James thought until he noticed Spencer's lips moving. She was actually having a conversation with the Hat.

With a sigh the Gryffindor ran a hand through his hair. How had he not seen that one coming? Talking to the Sorting Hat as if there was nothing wrong. Yeah, his sister was a special kind of person.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat suddenly yelled causing James and everyone else to jump.

A round of applause along with cheers of happiness erupted from the Hufflepuff table. They always were happy when people were sorted in their house. The table was usually the loudest when that happened.

Professor McGonagall removed the Hat from Spencer's head allowing her to stand up. With a small curtsy to the Professor's table Spencer turned to James and grinned causing him to smile back.

The smile soon faded though when he noticed her look over at the Slytherin table and smile at someone else. Clenching his teeth James looked over in time to see Severus Snape nod his head to acknowledge Spencer.

Anger coursed through the boy at the movement. When the hell had Snape and Spencer spent... During the train ride. Damn it. He knew he should have followed his sister and kept her safe.

Teeth grinding together as the dinner slowly progressed James barely ate let alone spoke to his friends. His eyes were glued on Snape ready to pounce the second they were able to leave the Great Hall.

When he finally saw people starting to stand up the Gryffindor moved quickly ignoring his friends calls. Sirius might not try to talk him out of doing what he had planned, but Remus would in a heartbeat.

Seeing the black haired Slytherin walk into the hallway James moved quickly grabbing his by the arms and pulling him into an empty hall. Slamming the boy into the wall he pressed his arm to his throat stepping closer to him.

"What are you trying to do?" James glared pressing his arm tighter.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Severus ground out glaring back.

"Why did my sister smile at you when she was sorted?"

"We sat together on the train."

"That doesn't mean that you two are suddenly best friends. You need to stay the hell away from..."

Before James could finish his sentence a gasp came from behind them. Spinning around he felt himself move away from the Slytherin quickly as his sister came into sight. He hadn't wanted her to see this.

Taking a step towards her he opened his mouth to explain only to be pushed aside as she rushed to Severus's side. He watched as she looked over Snape trying to see if he was hurt in some way.

"Spencer," James moved forward wrapping an arm around her wrist.

"What did you do?" Spencer brushed him off, "You're bleeding, Severus. We should go to the Hospital Wing."

Snape opened his mouth to argue with her, but fell silent when he saw the look in her eyes. She looked so concerned about him. The look made it feel like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't argue when she looked like that.

Was she actually worried about him with what her brother had been planning on doing to him? With a slight nod he let her lead him out of the hall and towards the Hospital Wing leaving James standing there.

"Spencer," James called moving to follow them.

"You've done enough," Spencer shook her head, "Just go to bed."

Watching his sister walk away he felt his shoulders sag. He had just wanted to protect Spencer from the Slytherin, but now it felt as if he was pushing her closer to the other boy without realizing it.

Shaking his head he slowly started to make his way to the Gryffindor tower. How had everything turned into his? He just wanted to protect his sister. It shouldn't be this hard to protect her.

"James," Sirius practically jumped up when he walked into the Common Room, "What's wrong? Where did you go?"

"Spencer is friends with Snape," James replied knowing that explained everything.

"What? What is he planning?"

"I don't know. I was trying to find out. Trying to get him away from her, but she saw me. She took him to the Hospital Wing."

"You hurt him?" Remus jumped in his eyebrows coming together.

"Not on purpose. He must have gotten hurt when I rammed him into the wall. I don't know. You're not getting the point. Snape is friends with Spencer."

"Snape is friends with Lily too."

"Why are you defending him, Remus?" Sirius questioned with a glare.

"I'm not defending him. I'm saying he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yet."

Shaking his head Remus stood up and started towards the stairs to the boys dorms. Before he got to the stairs he stopped and turned towards his friends his expression hard to read.

"Are you really going to prosecute him for something you don't even know he's going to do?" Remus questioned before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!
> 
> Just so you know this story will probably be only one or two chapters more. I'm not quite sure. After this I will be updating the second part of this story... All I Want.

The walk to the Hospital Wing was quiet. Severus was trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened, but it made no sense. Well, the part where James threatened him wasn't surprising.

Truthfully, he had no idea why the other boy and his friends disliked him and he didn't really want to spend the time figuring it out. There was no point in the end. Not when he knew nothing he did would stop it.

At first he tried to ignore the group as Lily had told him to do. That got him nowhere though. They continued to make him their target no matter what he did to get away from them.

Not that that made him special. The Gryffindor's enjoyed picking on anyone that caught their attention. In truth, he knew that if he and Lily hadn't been friends they probably wouldn't even know he existed.

It was an odd thing to know just how different your life would be if it wasn't for that one person. Not that he would want to stop being friends with Lily for anything. He cared about her too much.

Of course he wasn't really sure how long that was going to last. He would always care about her. She was his first friend after all. He had thought that she would be his only true friend. At first.

Looking to his right Severus came face to face with a worried looking Spencer. Spencer Potter. Huh. That was even stranger than being friends with Lily. And much more dangerous.

The proof of that danger was his bleeding hand. Potter didn't want his sister and him being friends. He was glad that he had gotten away with only his hand being hurt. Though he was positive this wasn't the end.

"Here you go," Madam Pomfrey offered placing a potion in Severus's hands, "It'll clean out the wound before it heals it."

"Can I leave soon?" Severus questioned after downing the potion.

"In a moment. I will be back in a few moments to make sure everything is healing properly."

As the woman turned to leave Spencer offered a thank you before turning to Snape. For a moment he refused to look at her, but he could feel those hazel eyes staring at him.

The younger girl's eyes were roaming over him sadness filling them. Anger filled Severus hating being pity until he saw her look down. That was when he realized she wasn't sad about him, but what her brother had done.

Was she truly upset that someone had hurt him? How could someone he had only spent a few hours care about him this much? It made absolutely no sense to the Slytherin at all.

"You don't have to stay," Severus offered calmly.

"I know," Spencer nodded with a slight smile, "I'm sorry about James."

"He doesn't like me."

"Oh. I mean...He's never talked about you."

An awkward silence echoed through the pair as Madam Pomfrey came over to tell them that Severus could leave. Moving slowly they left the Hospital Wing and started to head to the stairs.

"I'm not my brother," Spencer whispered risking a look at the Slytherin.

"Spencer..." Severus shook his head.

"I'm not. I know he doesn't like you, but does that really mean you and I can't be friends?"

"They will be too much collateral damage. No one will get out of it unharmed."

"How can you be so sure until you try?"

"Are you really willing to put yourself on the line like that?"

Spencer stopped walking to stare up at the older boy. He looked so sure in his sadness that she knew he was hoping that she would take his warning seriously and turn tail to run away from him.

Swallowing heavily the Hufflepuff turned her head to look around the hallway. A smile bloomed on her face when she noticed an entrance leading the way outside towards the woods and the lake.

Moving quickly she grabbed Severus's hand and started to tug him towards the waters edge. Once they got close enough she dropped the boys hand and fell to her knees letting her fingers skim over the water.

"This isn't a good idea," Severus spoke looking around to make sure no one saw them.

"Our friendship or being here at night?" Spencer questioned looking up at him.

"Both."

Moving so she was sitting down fully Spencer patted the spot next to her and waited until the boy sat down. Once he was down she curled herself around him holding onto him tightly hoping she could get her point across.

Severus sat there stiffly staring down at the little girl. He was only a year older than she was, but it felt like so much more when he realized how differently they saw the world. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He should stand up and go to the Slytherin Common Room. He should end this friendship before it truly started and save them both from the heartache that he knew would tear them apart.

Instead he found himself wondering what it would be like to have a person like her in his life. Would she be able to show him everything that he knew the wasn't seeing? Was that going to be worth it?

Taking a deep breath Severus forced himself to relax. He really did want to know what would happen if they were friends. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was just being paranoid and everything would be fine.

"I like the water," Spencer said after a moment of silence.

"I do as well," Severus replied, "The Slytherin Common Room is underwater. The windows look out into the Lake. It's one of my favorite sites at this school."

Spencer stared up at Severus with a bright smile on her lips. Now that he showed he truly did want to have her in his life she couldn't help smiling. She was just glad that he got over his fear of her brother.

Cuddling further into the older boy she let her eyes close as his voice washed over her. He wasn't truly saying anything, just talking, but it was soothing. She found herself drifting off as he spoke.

It wasn't long after that that Severus found himself falling asleep as well. He normally wouldn't do something like this, but he could admit that it was calming in a strange way. It was... Peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!
> 
> Just so you know this story will probably be only one chapter more. I'm not quite sure. After this I will be updating the second part of this story... All I Want.

"James," Remus said pushing me into a compartment, "You need to calm down."

James jaw clenched angrily as he paced the small space muttering to himself. He couldn't believe that he had let this go on for as long as he did. He had truly believed that this was going to end a lot sooner.

They had been friends for four years. Four years of Spencer claiming to be best friends with Snape. Four years of her eating lunch and dinner with him whenever she could. Four years of them sending letters to each other over the summer.

He never thought that they would continue to get along after all this time. How anyone could get along with Snape was beyond him, but he had held back if only to see his little sister smile.

That was it. If they wanted to be friends at Hogwarts that was fine. Spencer would sooner or later realize that being friends with the older boy would not end well. She just needed to learn.

Anyway, Snape was good for one thing. He kept a lot of people away from his sister. No one wanted to spend a lot of time with Snape and since Spencer was either with Snape or with James for the most part everything worked out well that way.

Things changed though. Most things were small and really not all that important in the grand scheme of things. No one was hurt and everything was still working out for the most part for everyone.

It was Spencer that changed. She grew up into a beautiful young woman and James was more than proud of her. That girl was amazingly smart and kind. It was no surprise that she had people looking at her during her third year.

Not that she truly noticed any of this. She had thought people were just being nice to her. Seeing the world through rose colored glasses was a good thing sometimes. At least to her older brother.

He didn't want her to notice that those people only wanted her for her body. She was only thirteen years old for Merlin's sake! So what if she was developing earlier than the other girls were?

She was still that tiny little baby that his parents had brought home. This little thing that held onto his finger with so much strength but a smile that melted his heart. He had promised that he'd keep her safe that instant.

So far he thought he was doing a fairly good just at that. She still smiled happily at the smallest things that people took for granted. She still had that strength in her that made it seem like she was an unmovable force.

Everything was right in the world. Until he saw those black eyes of her 'best friend' watching her. The first time Snape looked away quickly and shook his head. He wasn't going to mention his growing attraction to Spencer.

None the less seeing that look had James on high alert. He watched Snape all the closer, but he hadn't seen him look at her like that again. At least not in her third year. Then her forth year came.

Snape had been waiting for her outside of the train as he had been doing since her second year. Spencer had gave James and his parents one last hug before she had run over to the Slytherin and hugged him tightly.

Over her shoulder Severus's face went pale before a dark blush came to his cheeks as his arms slowly came to wrap around the Hufflepuff. His face moved to rest on top of her head breathing in deeply his eyes shutting.

It took all of James control not to go over to the pair and rip Snape into little pieces. Okay, so it was Remus pulling James past them and into their normal compartment that had saved the other boy.

"Did you see the way he was looking at her?" James growled through gritted teeth, "He wants her!"

"I doubt that..." Remus tried to calm his friend.

"You had to have seen that! He practically buried his head on her hair. What was up with him smelling her? This has gone on..."

Remus grabbed his friends arm before he could leave the space to confront the Slytherin. His normal he looked so calm, but James could see something hiding behind those serene that he just couldn't place.

"Remus," James glared.

"I know you want to do something stupid," Remus started.

"Stupid? I want..."

"But you need to think. Severus is Spencer's friend. If you go in there half cocked with no plan or explanation other than what you think you saw you're more likely than not going to cause her to lose her friend."

Remus's words had the desired affect on the other boy. James practically slumped into one of the couches and sighed with a nod. He knew that what the man was saying was right no matter how much he hated it.

Sirius and Peter walked into the compartment a second later talking about something or another but quickly stopped when they noticed the tone of the space. Instantly Sirius was by James side questioning if they needed to kill anyone.

Shaking his head James brushed away his concern with a wave of his hand. Right now he needed to be distracted before he ignored what his friend said and dragged Spencer away from Snape.

The long trip to the castle consisted of his friends trying to get him to talk about anything and everything though nothing worked. His mind was coming up with different plans to get Spencer to not want to be friends with Snape.

It was the only way to get around Spencer being made at him for ruining their friendship. It wasn't as if it would take very much. Just the right push and he could get Snape to do something stupid and pushing her away.

That was when he noticed Remus looking out the window. The moon was just rising over the horizon and that always brought a fear to the werewolf even when the moon wasn't even close to being full.

James eyes widened as a thought came to his mind. It was cruel, but he knew just how much Remus meant to Spencer. They became fast friends. Almost as close as Spencer and Snape was.

The Gryffindor thought of Spencer as a little sister and she thought of him as another brother. She loved him with all her heart and had spent more than a few nights with the boy talking about anything and everything.

Sirius had joked that Remus was the girls diary with all the time that they had spent talking of nothing. Remus had just smiled back and told him that her secrets were more than safe with him.

Clenching his jaw James knew that there this was his only chance. It was for the best for everyone if he got the two to end their friendship now. It would only end in heartbreak if he let them continue.

It wasn't for another six months before he could put his plan into place though. He had to plant the idea in Snape's head and wait for the Slytherin's curiosity to get the best of him before everything went his way.

Then it finally happened. Snape followed Remus to the Whomping Willow one night. It was the third time he had done this, but he had always left before he tried to get into the secret passageway.

When he finally tired to enter James let himself smile for a second. It was just the beginning of his plan, but a plan like this needed to move slowly if it was going to actually go anywhere.

The smile wiped from his face a second later when he saw the werewolf attack Snape. He never thought that the man would attack him. He just wanted the Slytherin to be scared. To say something in anger to Remus in front of Spencer.

James was sure that his sister would pick Remus over Snape when she heard the angry words. It was a simple, but slow, plan that should have worked over perfectly. If he had actually thought it through.

The boy stayed in his hiding spot watching as Snape was able to get away from the werewolf before he was hurt. Once he was sure he was safe James left and went back to his bed and laid there.

He didn't sleep that night and when he finally went down for breakfast in the morning he was confronted with the sight of his sister pushing Snape away from her with tears in her eyes as she turned and ran from him.

That should have made him feel better. He should have been happy for finally getting the one thing he had wanted since she started school. And he was. Until he looked over and saw Remus walking up to him.

"You did that," Remus spoke a dark edge to his voice that came out around the full moon.

"It had to be done," James answered though his voice wavered.

"Really? And if I had killed him? Or had bitten him? Would that have been with it?"

"I hadn't...I needed to get that bastard away from Spencer before he hurt her. It was for her own good."

"No it wasn't, James. It wasn't for her. Severus did nothing to hurt her. He cared about her, but you didn't want to see that. You don't like him so you believed that over the evidence you had."

"You know Snape! He would have..."

"Let me tell you a secret, James. You just broke your sisters heart."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You might have seen how Severus looked at her, but you never saw how she looked at him."

"What?"

"Let me put this simply. Spencer loves Severus."

James eyes widened almost comically at that news. No. She couldn't have... Though it did make sense now that he thought about it. She had loved him. Oh Merlin. What had he done?

Turning around he ran out of the Great Hall looking for Spencer. His eyes locked on her form by the Lake. Slowing down he came to a stop behind her and stared down at her watched as she shook with sobs.

Kneeling down beside her James found himself holding his sister as her tears soaked into his shirt. His eyes closed trying not to feel his heart break with every sob that raked her body.

"He said...He was so horrible," Spencer sobbed, "I don't...He was fine. He knew about Remus...Why...Why would he...?"

"I don't know," James lied holding her all the tighter, "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDO! I still own nothing. Hopefully this is better than it was before. I think it is.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on other stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52!

James watched as Spencer pushed her food around her plate without taking a bite from the Gryffindor table. Her eyes darted towards the Slytherin table periodically, but before they could land on her target she'd look down again.

It was a dance that he had been watching her do for almost a year and a half now. And every single time he had to look away from her just to avoid the angry gnawing guilt that consumed him.

He had told her that she could sit with him and his friends if she'd like but, as normal, she refused. Well, not refused as much as she smiled slightly before walking to the Hufflepuff table and ignoring the world.

She had been doing the same thing since her forth year. Ever since her fight with Snape she pulled away from everyone and James had no idea what he was supposed to do to fix the whole thing.

He did try though. Talking to her every day. Pushing her to finding other friends or some hobbies. Nothing worked. It was as if some of her happiness had been sucked out of her. Even their parents had noticed.

They had even tried to help her get out of her funk, but they didn't know what was going on. Spencer wasn't really talking anymore, at least not as much as normal, and James wasn't going to say anything.

For once it wasn't because Snape was a Slytherin or because he didn't like the other man. No, it was because he knew that his mother would be able to see through his lie. She would force him to tell Spencer what he had done.

He knew though. James knew that making that one stupid mistake, that not thinking about his actions, had broken his little sisters heart. The one thing that he had promised himself that he could keep from happening.

Now it was her sixth year and his and Snape's last. This was the last chance that he had to try to fix their relationship. The last chance that he would get before Snape went... Wherever he was going.

For the past almost two years there had been this air of sadness around her. Nothing anyone did could change that. It was because of this that James decided that there was only one thing he could do.

He couldn't let his sister go on like this and though he hated the idea of hurting her anymore than he already had he had to fix it. He just hoped that doing this wasn't going to make him lose her forever.

Standing up James quickly made his way out of the Great Hall an idea coming into his mind. He didn't get very far into the hallway before a hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him down a different corridor.

Spinning around the man came face to face with Remus. He had his normal calm look in his eyes as they ran over his friend. He always felt as if the man was looking right to his soul whenever he looked at him.

"What are you planning, James?" Remus questioned softly.

"I'm going to talk to Spencer," James answered with a shrug.

"James..."

"I know. I've already messed things up for her and Snape, but maybe I can fix this. If she knew..."

"Stop. You still haven't thought about it."

"Remus, I..."

"You've thought about Spencer and about yourself. You want to fix her. You want it to be easy, but you're forgetting the one thing you need."

"What? What am I forgetting?"

"Severus Snape."

Without saying another word the werewolf walked away from his friend leaving him to think. James still didn't like Snape. He probably never would, but...Could he push that hatred away for his sister?

Taking a deep breath James counted to ten waiting for the answer to come to him. There had to be a way to fix this and make everyone happy. It had to be a way to stop this before it drove everyone insane.

That was when Snape walked past him. It was evil and could make things worse, but he had to do it. He had to do something. Maybe this way at least Spencer would forgive at least one of them.

Grabbing Snape as he rounded the corner James fought the man until he was able to get him into an empty classroom. Snape began to yell only for James to grab his wand out of the Slytherin's pocket, get out of the room and slam the door shut.

Making sure that it was locked the Gryffindor nodded his head and went back to the Great Hall. Spencer was still sitting at the table though now she didn't have the plate of food in front of her.

Without saying a word James grabbed his little sisters hand and pulled her up. She didn't bother to fight him as he drug her through the hallways until he was back at the classroom where he opened the door.

"Let me explain," James said pushing his sister into the room and shutting it once more.

"Give me my wand, Potter," Snape sneered stepping closer.

"In a minute. You both need to hear this."

"James..." Spencer tried to start.

"Please? I need... You need to hear this. You need to know why I did it."

Snape looked over at Spencer letting his eyes drag over her before he took a step away. Okay, so it wasn't just the Hufflepuff that was still not over the sudden ending of their friendship.

"When you were in fourth year, Spencer, I saw the way Snape was watching you. I knew that he wanted more than a friendship and I... I hated him for that. Because I thought I knew him. I thought that I had to protect you.

"I tricked you, Snape. I tricked you into following Remus out on a full moon. I thought that he'd scare you and that you'd say something that you'd regret to Spencer. I knew how close Spencer and Remus was. I knew that the second you said something to Spencer she'd end your friendship.

"I didn't think. I didn't think that it would affect you both this much. At least not until Remus pointed out something that I was too blind to see. He told me that Snape wasn't the only one falling. That Spencer was falling for you as well."

The room was silent as Spencer and Snape let the information sink in. The sadness that had filled Spencer for the past two years slowly changed into anger as she stepped closer to her brother.

James braced himself for her to start yelling or to even hit him, but she just stood there glaring at him as if she was trying to figure out who he was. That hurt more than any hit she could have delivered.

"You lied to me?" Spencer whispered.

"I wanted to protect you," James shook his head.

"I didn't need..."

"I know that. Now. I wasn't thinking, Spencer and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for putting you through this. But we can talk about that later. Right now you and Snape need to talk."

Turning around James put Snape's wand down and left the room. There was nothing else that he could do right now. He just hoped that they could figure out a way to fix this on their own.

Once the door was closed Spencer and Severus stood in silence. Both had been dreaming of being able to talk to the other and be friends again, but neither of them actually did anything about it.

Severus wanted to be able to say that it was better if they weren't friends. Truthfully, he just didn't want to listen to the person he had fallen for turn her back on him once again. He couldn't watch that again.

"You don't have to leave," Spencer said when Severus reached for his wand, "We could... We could talk."

"Do you think it will change anything?" Severus questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"Not the thing I want it to change."

Severus stared at the young woman in confusion as she moved so they were toe to toe. Her hand moved so it was resting on his forearm causing him to tense knowing what was coming next.

She slowly rolled up his sleeve revealing the Dark Mark he had gotten a few months back. Swallowing roughly he waited for her to say something only for something to drip onto his skin.

That was when he noticed that she was crying. His stomach clenched angrily as his arms wrapped around Spencer holding her tightly to him hoping to supply her with some kind of comfort.

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?" Severus whispered.

"I don't want to," Spencer shook her head, "But you're a Death Eater."

"I am."

Moving back Spencer stared up at the older man her hand coming up to brush his hair away from his face. Severus went with the movement until he was looking down and saw those hazel eyes watching him.

"This isn't a good idea," Severus shook his head though he didn't move.

"I know," Spencer nodded her hand coming to rest on the back of his neck.

"You should leave."

"I know."

Leaning down Severus pressed his lips against Spencer's for the first time. The kiss was innocent and sweet and didn't last long, but when they pulled back both of them had a smile on their faces.

"I'm a Slytherin," Severus whispered.

"I know," Spencer ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm a Death Eater."

"And I'm in love with you."

Shaking his head Severus bent down and kissed the Hufflepuff once more. He didn't know what was going to happen now. If she was going to turn him in to Dumbledore or where the future would take them, but he wanted to find out. Even if it only lasted a few moments.


End file.
